pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Octillery
|} Octillery (Japanese: オクタン Okutank) is a . It evolves from starting at level 25. Biology Octillery is a red, cephalopod-like Pokémon with large, round eyes and a turret-like mouth. There are yellow bumps on its rock-hard head and yellow suction cups on each of its eight tentacles. These suction cups and yellow bumps are smaller on a female Octillery. It uses its tentacles for manipulating objects and the suction cups give it strong gripping power. Because of this, it is very hard for it to be blown away. Octillery is the only known Pokémon that learns naturally. Octillery is a relaxed Pokémon who loves fuss from its Trainer. In the wild, it will spurt ink at predators to protect its young from danger. Even though it is more docile when domesticated, it can be very stubborn at times in the wild. It instinctively sneaks into rocky holes, and if it gets sleepy, it steals the nest of a fellow Octillery. It sometimes sprays ink on prey by sticking out only its mouth, and its suction cups hold prey tightly. Octillery is normally found in . In the anime Major appearances In Octillery The Outcast, Marcellus in the Whirl Islands tried to get one of his Remoraid to evolve into an Octillery and succeeded. Harley owns an Octillery, which first appeared in Harley Rides Again. An Octillery appeared in The Pirates of Decolore!. Minor appearances An Octillery appeared in 's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. In Which Wurmple's Which?, and were fishing and found an Octillery, which landed on Max's head. An Octillery appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!. An Octillery appeared in An Undersea Place to Call Home!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Octillery first appeared in Teddiursa's Picnic in a Pokéball of Wilton that was stuck inside the mouth of a wild Granbull. An Octillery appeared in Indubitably Ditto under Ken's control. In Miltank Melee, It is used in an attempt to capture Suicune, it fell asleep temporarily by 's Spore in Iduibitably Ditto, but later woke up. An Octillery was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest in The Last Battle XIII. Saturn of Team Galactic used an Octillery to fend off during a mission at Lake Verity. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Octillery is the leader of Team Constrictor, a Silver Rank rescue team. It joins a new team with and designed to travel through Magma Cavern, but is defeated. * : Octillery is a regular visitor of Spinda's Cafe. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} extension ( )}} }} }} |} |} , , , , and , Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, ( )}} , , , , , and , Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, ( ) ( )}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} )}} and Undella Bay (Fishing in )}} |} |} , Shalour City, Azure Bay ( ) Friend Safari (Water)}} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |area=Endless Level 6, Endless Level 23, Forever Level 54, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Iceberg Zone}} |area= }} |} |} |area=Beach: Seabreeze Trail (Post-ending)}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: The Electrifying Tynamo}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Silver Isles: Windy Sea (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |Golgo Octillery|Japanese|Japan|50|October 14 to 31, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Golgo Octillery}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Octazooka|Water|Special|65|85|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20|*}} |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Entrainment|Normal|Status|—|100|15}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Octazooka|Water|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Water Spout|Water|Special|150|100|5||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=224 |name2=Octillery |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Octillery is the only Pokémon to have an attack specifically named after it; in Japanese, " " is known as "Okutank Cannon," named after its Japanese name. Origin Octillery is based on an . It also has some basis on a tank or a wheeled cannon. Name origin Octillery is a combination of '' and . Okutank is a combination of octopus and . In other languages and a corruption of |zh_cmn=章魚桶 / 章鱼桶 Zhānyútǒng |zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Октиллери Oktilleri|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Octillery fr:Octillery it:Octillery ja:オクタン pl:Octillery zh:章鱼桶